Audio watermarks are embedded into host audio signals to carry hidden data that can be used in a wide variety of practical applications. For example, to monitor the distribution of media content and/or advertisements, such as television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, streamed multimedia content, etc., audio watermarks carrying media identification information can be embedded in the audio portion(s) of the distributed media. During a media presentation, the audio watermark(s) embedded in the audio portion(s) of the media can be detected by a watermark detector and decoded to obtain the media identification information identifying the presented media. In some scenarios, the media provided to a media device includes a multichannel audio signal, and the media device may down-mix at least some of the audio channels in the multichannel audio signal to yield a media presentation having fewer than the original number of audio channels. In such examples, the audio watermarks embedded in the audio channels may also be down-mixed when the media device down-mixes the audio channels.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.